Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói
by Moony J4M
Summary: Fics do Projeto.
1. 11 am

**Nota:** Fic escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói, do Fórum 6V.

**Créditos:** Capa por Dark K., título por Tsuki e frase (_Can I be your memory?_) por Malu Chan.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todos os outros personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro por escrever fics.

* * *

**11 a.m.**

_Can I be your memory?_

*

Ele estava em um estágio qualquer entre o sono e o despertar. Registrava vagamente que poderia estar sonhando, ou não. Via Draco ao seu lado, muito sério, analisando seu relógio sob a luz fraca e amarelada do abajur.

Por um momento ou dois, Harry divagou sobre como Draco pôde tirar o relógio do seu pulso sem acordá-lo, e guardou a nota para preocupações futuras.

Por hora, se contentava em observar o modo como o outro apertava os olhos para ver o objeto e como os dedos dele passavam cuidadosamente por cada relevo da pulseira, como que reconhecendo-os, um por um.

"Eu não sabia que aurores ganhavam tão mal", Draco falou, de repente, sem tirar os olhos do relógio.

Harry soube, então, que não estava sonhando.

"O quê?"

"Seu salário deve ser miserável, se não serve pra comprar um relógio decente."

"Me dá isso, Draco", Harry tentou. Previa uma conversa inútil e cansativa.

"Bom, eu posso admitir que isso seja ouro. Mas está arranhado e amassado. Está até _quebrado_."

"É uma relíquia de família, me... Você disse _quebrado_?"

"Disse, oras. Está parado", Draco confirmou, entregando o relógio.

Harry se sentou na cama e aproximou o objeto do abajur. As estrelas – que ele finalmente havia aprendido a interpretar – marcavam onze horas, e estavam realmente paradas.

"Que horas são?", ele perguntou.

"Meia noite e quarenta", Draco respondeu, com um movimento longo e desnecessário para ver – e mostrar – o seu próprio relógio. "Não faz muito tempo, então."

"Talvez tenha parado hoje de manhã. Teddy tropeçou no degrau da escada com a varinha na mão, e alguma coisa acertou meu pulso... O que foi?"

Harry poderia jurar que Draco estava tendo um ataque ou algo do tipo. Seu rosto era a pura expressão do choque e terror.

"_Como_... Merlin, _como_ você pode passar um dia inteiro sem perceber que o maldito relógio parou?"

"Ora, eu uso mais por costume. Não fico olhando a hora o tempo todo. E você pode parar de me olhar como se eu fosse uma aberração?"

"Bom, você é."

"Relógios mágicos não deveriam quebrar assim."

"A magia não é infalível, Potter."

"Faz tempo que você não me chama assim", Harry comentou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"É só o seu sobrenome."

"Sim, mas..."

"Bom, eu não sei você, mas eu ainda sou casado e tenho que ir", Draco anunciou, interrompendo-o e procurando suas roupas no chão.

"Vai voltar pra casa a essa hora em pleno sábado?"

"Algum problema? Astoria deve estar dormindo e, pra todos os efeitos, tive problemas no trabalho.

"_Claro_ que teve. Então vá, mas não me chame mais de Potter. Assim parece que estamos em Hogwarts."

"Achei que você amasse Hogwarts", Draco revirou os olhos, fechando os últimos botões da camisa.

"Nunca nos demos bem na escola. E eu tenho certeza de que não foram os seus melhores anos."

"Não, não foram... _Harry_. Mas vamos fazer um trato."

Draco se sentou ao lado dele, sério. Abaixou-se até seus narizes quase se tocarem.

"Não existe Hogwarts, Lorde, Ministério ou casamento. Só eu, você e o que se passa aqui. _Eu_ sou a sua memória e você é a minha, e dane-se todo o resto do passado", ele concluiu, beijando Harry, para logo depois se levantar e guardar a varinha no bolso interno das vestes. "E me lembre de te dar um relógio em julho."

_

* * *

_

**N/A.:** É minha primeira HD, sejam bonzinhos (ou não).

:)


	2. Justice

**Justice**

_*_

_Vita detestabilis nunc obdurat et tunc curat ludo mentis aciem_

_*  
_

Draco não se lembrava de algum dia na vida ter sentido tanto frio. Sentia todos os membros dormentes e sabia que devia estar tremendo. Bastante.

Não era só o frio, era?

Também não se lembrava de algum dia na vida ter estado em um lugar tão escuro e hostil. Poderia jurar que havia milhares do olhos sobre eles, ainda que não houvesse tanta gente assim no tribunal.

Não poderia olhar pros lados.

Sabia que seus pais estavam ali também. Narcisa ao seu lado direito, Lucius ao esquerdo. Por uns breves instantes de delírio, teve certeza de que estariam de mãos dadas se ele não estivesse no meio.

_Tentativa de homicídio._

Quem estavam acusando agora? A voz era amplificada por magia; ecoava na sua cabeça como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Ninguém precisava de dementadores em um lugar como aquele.

Havia mais alguém ali.

Salvando-o mais uma vez, sem a necessidade de dívidas. Potter dizia alguma coisa sobre ter sido salvo por Narcisa Malfoy. E sobre ele também. Por um momento, se perguntou se mereciam.

_Ele não mataria Dumbledore._

Não, não mataria. Sabia que nunca teria conseguido. Era preciso que alguém mais confirmasse isso?

Poderia estar longe dali.

Que espécie de vida era aquela, onde tinha que esperar o perdão vindo de alguém que não precisava fazer nada disso? Potter poderia não ter se importado. Ter se esquecido do julgamento, ou simplesmente não saber dele. Não era sua obrigação.

Claro que era.

Ele estava confundindo tudo. Potter _não poderia_ estar longe dali. Ele nunca deixaria que as coisas deixassem de ser sua obrigação, não é? Draco pensava em outra coisa agora.

Faria o mesmo por ele?

* * *

**Créditos:** Capa por Dark K., título por Malu Chan e frase por Agata Ridlle.

:)


End file.
